1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique capable of starting a program in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multifunction peripherals have been proposed for providing a variety of functions. A typical multifunction peripheral generally includes an image reading unit (e.g., a scanner) and an image forming unit (e.g., a printer), and processes image information read by the image reading unit as digital information. The multifunction peripheral may also include a function of connecting to a network in addition to a basic function of copying a document so that the multifunction peripheral can have a function of performing print processing of print data received via a network and a function of transmitting image information read by an image reading unit via a network. Furthermore, the multifunction peripheral may include a function of connecting to a public telephone line to perform a facsimile communication. Thus, the multifunction peripheral includes various functions.
Further, an above-described built-in device is capable of installing and executing an application program (hereinafter, referred to as “application”) to enable a user to use various functions. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-122853 discusses a multifunction peripheral capable of improving and upgrading its function, and adding a function by installing a program received via a network and executing processing according to the program.